Bestest Mother's Day
by Marymel
Summary: Riley thinks about her son as Jackson and Greg celebrate Morgan's first Mother's Day with Greta.
**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Wow...my 300th story!**

 **To all my readers in the US, Happy Mother's Day!**

 **I thought it would be cool for another Mother's Day story. I wondered how Jackson might remember Riley and how he might tell her about his new baby sister. Of course he and his dad would want to do something special for Morgan! So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

Morgan slept soundly as sunlight peeked through the blinds. After a stressful week, she just wanted to catch up on sleep. She knew it may not be possible with a three-month old baby, but Greg and their son Jackson told her they had things under control.

Meanwhile in Chicago, Riley looked at the handmade card her son drew for her. She marveled at how he'd grown and how happy he truly was. Greg told her several times he and Jackson didn't hate her, but she would always regret not giving Greg full custody sooner.

She smiled as she looked at her son's handwriting. He was growing up so fast, she told herself. He drew flowers and told her he loved her. But something caught her eye. He'd drawn himself and his daddy with their dog and Jackson's mom - the woman who'd earned the title of mother, Riley told herself. And there was a smaller figure in the picture. Riley knew there was always a chance Greg and Morgan would have kids someday. Seeing the picture of a little boy with his family, Riley didn't feel angry. She was at peace knowing her son was really okay. And judging by the many hearts he'd drawn around the baby, he loved his new sibling very much.

Riley wrote a letter to Jackson and told him how happy she was for him. She cried softly and told him she loved him. She always would have a special place in her heart for him, and knew he was loved and happy.

Morgan thought she heard whispering, and rolled over on her back.

"Greta, you gotta be quiet," Jackson said as he came in. The baby girl watched as her brother and dog crept in the room.

Just as Morgan opened her eyes, Scruffy jumped on the bed and licked Morgan's nose. Jackson laughed and said, "Happy Mother's Day!"

Greg carried Greta and sat down with Jackson. "Happy Mother's Day, honey." He kissed Morgan's cheek.

Morgan smiled warmly at her family. "Aw...thank you."

Jackson gave her the card in his hand. "Here, mama! I drew this and daddy dipped Greta's hand in finger paint so she could sign it!"

Morgan smiled at her daughter's fingerprint in pink and Jackson's drawing of his family. "This is the sweetest card I have ever gotten, sweet pea."

"And Jacks helped make breakfast," Greg said.

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said. "I stirred the batter for banana pancakes! And we gave Scruffy some bacon!"

Morgan laughed softly and petted the dog. "Well, it sounds like a good breakfast."

Greg kissed his two children. "We love you," he told Morgan.

"I love you," Morgan said. She smiled lovingly at her family. She took Greta and held Jackson's hand. "You all make every day special to me."

"I love you, mama," Jackson said as he hugged Morgan.

"I love you," Morgan said.

"I love you too," Greg said.

Jackson smiled at Morgan. "I'm glad you're my mama. You're the bestest one ever!"

Morgan and Greg smiled lovingly at their son. Morgan started to thank him when Greta squealed, "Ah!"

Everyone laughed. "I'm told you this is a big day, Greta!" Jackson said. "It's your very first Mother's Day!"

Greg hugged Jackson and Morgan smiled. "You know what, Greta? You and your brother make this a very happy Mother's Day. And I am so happy to be your mom."

"I'm happy you're my mama and Greta's mama," Jackson said. "And Scruffy's too!"

Greg smiled warmly at his family. "We have the best son and daughter and dog in the world, don't we?"

Morgan smiled as her children hugged her and Greg. "Yes, we do." She kissed Greta and Jackson's cheeks. "I love you."

Greta and Jackson smiled at their parents. "We love you and daddy," Jackson said. "Happy Mother's Day!"

 **The End**


End file.
